The Return of Shadow
by Tiramina8914
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC! YAY! This is just something I threw together. Please review, i would love to see if you like it or not. Some violence later on, as well as romance. ShadowxOC, LinkxZelda, RedxOC, BluexOC, VioxOC. In a nutshell, When Zelda begins to see visions of the future in her dreams, will it be tragedy, or a miracle? Disclamier: I do not own LoZ: all rights Nintendo
1. Chapter 1

_Well, things have been going cool after the incident with Vaati and such one-year ago. Hi! My name is Red, the red tunic Link. Yes…we are still four Links. After some rough arguing… we decided that, we really couldn't work without each other, so, we left the sword with us, and lived are lives. Nothing bad has happened in one-year, so… yup! But though…I've been feeling like, we've been missing something this past year, and I… _

"RED! Are you gonna write in that stupid book of yours all day? Or are we going to leave without you!?"

Red looked up from his journal to see a slightly pissed off Blue.

"But Blue! You know I write in it everyday!" he whimpered, his eyes getting big.

"I know, but did you forget? Princess Zelda has requested an audience with us at two…and its one thirty!" Red dropped his book in surprise, and then called out,"OHHHHHHHH YEAH! Now I remember!"

Blue just slapped his face. Red placed his book on his bed, shoved on his boots, then ran out of his room. He saw Green and Vio waiting by the door. "THANK THE GODDESS! Can we go now?" Green screamed. Red nodded, then Vio opened the door. They walked out of the suite they all shared in the castle, and rushed down the hall. Luckily, the throne room was not far, for they arrived thirty minutes early (courtesy of Vio's time strictness). Zelda looked up from her paper and smiled. "Well, you're all early!" she laughed. "Blame the purple freak," Blue groaned, only to receive a hard glare from Green. He walked up to Zeldas throne and said, "So, you wanted to see us?" Her smile faded into a serious frown. "Yes, and I need you to see something," she declared. She stepped down from her throne and walked through a door to her left. The Links followed her down a hall to a huge double door. She pushed it open, and walked in showing a small diamond on a pedestal. "What's-"

"The Future Diamond. A very old relic given to us by the Goddess. It will glow when a very important event is about to take, like one year ago, my dreams and this diamond told me something was going happen, and that's why we checked the seal on the four sword. It glows now, and we must be ready!"

And like the princess said, the diamond flashed a few times, making the Links gasp. "So, what's going to happen?" Red asked, still gawking at the jewel. "That's just it, I have no idea…that's why we need to prepare for what might jump out at us…" Zelda murmured. Green closed his eyes and thought deeply for a moment, then said, "Well, I believe this means we might have to train a little harder then normal, so we will be prepared." He received nods from everyone else. They walked out of the room, this warning flooding their minds.

All was dark, cold, and lonesome. Shadow Link, one of the Links that died one year ago, wandered through this everlasting darkness. "Ohh, I wish that world would give me one more chance. A chance, that will help me not fear the light, to be a hero…"

"_And I am willing to give you that chance…" _

Shadow looked up, startled by the sudden voice. He turned around to see a fairy, but not just any fairy, the Queen of Fairies.

_"You have felt much pain… am I not correct?" _

"Yes, you are correct…"

_"Do you wish to return to the world of light?" _

These words made his insides tingle, his eyes got big, and he shouted, "YES! I would do anything to return!"

_"Then you shall, but…you will not return alone, a new Link will be born when I do this, he will be Light Link, a Link from the heavens, and he will guide you… along with a new friend you will discover in due time…" _

Shadow would protest, but he was to excited to even speak, he just shook his head, as if to want to leave immediately.

_"Then good luck to you…young…hero" _

A blinding light, and she was gone, leaving behind a door for him. Shadow wasted no time running out the door, and then light exploded around him, blinding him. He was whisked away, back into the world of light.

Green sung his sword at the dummy monster swiftly, as did Blue. "Geez, we've been working none stop, seems Zelda is really worried about this…Event, that's supposed to take place," Blue complained. Green swung once more, knocking the dummy of its stand and onto the ground.

"I mean, why would she not be, something bad is gonna happen, it probably had to do with some kind of huge scary monster," Red replied, pounding his fist against the target painted on the wall. Vio pulled back the arrow on his bow, aimed at the target and fired, hit dead center. As some of this happened, Zelda walked in.

"Well, I'm glad to see all of you are working hard!"

Green plopped down onto the floor, and sighed," I think I'm just about tuckered out," he breathed. Blue dropped his sword and let gravity take over him, making him collapse to the floor with a heavy moan.

"Can we be done now!?" he whined. Red hit the wall one time, only to get a splinter out of it.

"OWCHIE! I got a splinter!" he cried.

He held his hand and pouted. "You OK?" Zelda asked. "Just got a splinter, nothing much," he whined. She walked over to him, and placed a Band-Aid on it. "Thank you!" Red said, blushing a little. Blue held a small drink in a paper cup, and as if on instinct, he smashed it in his hand.

"Damn, Red, getin all the attention!" he grunted. Green felt a little jealous, Vio just rolled his eyes. Zelda giggled at Blue, and walked up to Green. "You know, I really think you guys are pushing yourselves to hard. You all are in here none stop, you really need to take a break. Why not come with me to the Paradise Hill for a picnic, I'm finally getting some time off from my royal duties, so…" The Links smiled, Green hugged her, happy she was going to see some nature for once. The three other Links joined in on the hug. They left the castle, heading over to the hill, to enjoy some peace and quiet.

Shadow groaned, and felt the light enter his eyes. He sat up and dusted the leaves off his black tunic. He looked to his side and gasped. Another Link, but different, was sitting next to him wide eyed, staring at him. This Link was not hard to tell that he was from the heavens.

His tunic was sparkling silver; his under shirt was white, as well as his pants. His hair was strangely, a very light blue, his eyes, yellow.

Shadow backed up a bit, but then stammered, "A-are you the…L-L-Light Link? The Queen of Fairies said would be with me?" The Link nodded and said,

"Yes, I am Light Link, I was created from all the good essence in Link the Hero, you must be Shadow, please call me Light!"

Shadow nodded his head, and then looked around. "Guess we're stuck in this wood until we find a way out…where are we anyway?" Light looked around, put his head on his head and said,

"I have no idea…" Shadow groaned. He stared forward into the sea of trees and said, "Maybe we should just go that way, who knows, and maybe it will lead us to a path…" Light frowned and murmured, "We should probably stay here, just incase we run into any trouble." Shadow glared, and thought to himself,

"_Really Queen, this is the best you could get me!" _He huffed, and stood to his feet, and looked into the wood, hoping to see a path somewhere nearby. Light stood up as well, and breathed," Maybe it is a good idea to push forward."

Shadow rolled his eyes, a second ago he didn't like the idea, now he's saying that it's a good idea to move forward, why. Just…why.

They began to trudge trough the thick bushes and trees. Little twigs, leaves, and flowers brushed against their clothes and exposed face and hands. The bugs sung loudly, the animals called to one another, and the sound of nearby water, filled Shadows ears, to were he could almost not hear himself talk. A little annoyed by this, he just shrugged it off as best as he could.

After walking for several hours, Shadows tunic was sweat stained due to the hot and humid temperature.

"Where is the exit to the bloody forest," Shadow yelled. Light looked around, and sure enough, there was no exit in sight, even after walking for three hours. "I would not know, but I can tell you one thing brother, this wood… is not in Hyrule," he whined. Shadow groaned, and felt himself get light-headed.

"I feel.. a little dizzy…" he sighed, right before he collapsed. Light lunged to help his other self. He opened Shadows mouth, and felt his tongue,

"Dry…as well as his throat. His breaths are hoarse. He's over heating, we need someplace to rest…stat. This is what he gets, for wearing black." Light lifted up Shadow, and placed him on his back. He began to walk forward, now even more tired due to him now having to carry his opposite. After another hour of long walking, Light stumbled across a cottage. Light knocked on the door…no answer. He then began to think it was abandoned. Light clasped his hand on the doorknob. He swung it open, and called out,

"Someone help…" before collapsing to the floor, exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Green took a sip out of his cup, and gazed at a small cloud that drifted slowly across the sky. Red had packed the lunch they took to Paradise Hill, and it was gone in minutes after they had arrived, due to Red making amazing food and everyone wanted at least three servings.

"When was the last time I went outside…and not due to being kidnapped, hmmm…" Zelda whispered.

Green just shrugged. Red was playing with some squirrel, Blue was arguing with Vio about something (Green wasn't paying attention to them, so he had no idea), and Zelda was admiring some kind of flower next to her. Things were going good. Although, Green could still not get that warning that Zelda gave him and the others out of his head. He watched the setting sun, hoping it would take it off his mind.

But it did not help. Nothing did, he just thought about it too much.

Green shock his head, and hoped that the thought would go away. Zelda looked at him with confusion, placed a hand on his shoulder and said,

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Green sighed and looked away. "Come on, tell me. You've been like this ever since we got here…" She protested.

Green looked into her eyes and confessed.

"It's what you told us about the Future Diamond. What's going to happen, and if it does happen…what will happen to you? Because the last time there was a big event, you got kidnapped. If anything happens to you… I will never forgive myself."

Zelda pulled him into a hug, hoping to comfort him. Green just sat there, and let her hold him. At long last, he returned her hug. Blue took notice of this, and clenched his fist.

"What are they doing?!" He grunted. He was about to stomp over there, but Vio grabbed his shirt and held him back. Red just sat there, little woodland critters sitting around him.

"Now come on, we have a few more hours out here, enjoy yourself!"

Shadow slowly opened his eyes, and above him, saw a roof. He sat up painfully. Looking to his right, and saw Light. He was sitting upright with a drink.

"Hey sleepyhead!" He smiled. Shadow realized he had no shirt, and there was a wet, cold, rag on his lap; which he could bet that was on his head while he was lying down. He was about to respond when a young woman, around his age, walked in with a tray, carrying a bowl of water and an extra rag.

"OH! Your awake!" She exclaimed.

This girl had black hair with hints of blonde at the bottom. She wore a white tank made from wool, her shorts were wool made, and her skirt was beige and made from cloth. Her eyes were a very unique violet.

She walked over to him and placed the rag that sat on his lap, in the bowl. She placed her hand on his forehead and frowned. "Your still warm. You should stay in bed for a bit longer."

As much as he wanted to push her aside and press forward to find his friends, he could not resist her kind voice. He just nodded, propped up his pillow up, then leaned back.

He was still upright; he did not want her to completely seduce him. She wringed the rag, then placed it to his forehead. "So… what's your name?" Shadow whispered.

"Tehe, Layla," she replied. Shadow nodded, and turned to Light. "So… how long have I been asleep?" Light nervously looked to Layla, who rolled her eyes said,

"You've been asleep for two days."

Shadow jerked away from the rag and yelled, "T-two days?!" he leaped out of the bed, only to find himself on the floor. Layla lunged forward to help, but Shadow pushed her aside. "I need to find my friends, get out of my way!"

"You need to calm down…"

"I said, get out of my way!"

"Please, get a hold of yourself!"

"I SAI—"

"SHADOW! SIT DOWN! NOW!"

Her sudden express in volume dumbfounded Shadow; he slowly placed himself back onto the bed. Layla took a deep breath than said, "Now, like I said; you need to stay in bed for a few more hours, and I also have to ask this. When I found you collapsed in my doorway, you two were sweating. Why?"

Shadow cocked a brow and replied, "It was toasting hot as we walked through this bloody wood. It could've been 136 degrees for all we know!"

Layla scratched the back of her head, "It's usually cold in the forest."

Light put down his drink and stated, "Then why was it so hot when we were walking?"

Layla put her head down and thought for a moment, and then she remembered something, gave them a goofy grin, and said, "My best guess; it was a dragon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Green tossed in his sleep. He had been having dreams for a few days now. Dreams about Zelda getting kidnapped, killed, his brothers dying (that's what he considered his other selves). He jolted awake, gasping for precious oxygen. He shifted to were he was now sitting now on the edge of his bed. Looking into the dark room, he stumbled to his feet. He walked over to his window, threw open the curtain, and then opened the door to his porch. Greens room was the only room with a porch, so he was lucky. He went out to get some air, the cold breeze made goosebumps rise on his bare torso. But he welcomed it. Sighing, Green ruffled his blonde hair and murmured, "Why…..why do these dreams haunt me…?"

"Maybe its because you just can't see the positive side of this"

Green turned to the voice. Expecting to see one of his brothers, he saw Zelda, in her nightgown, standing in his doorway. "How…?"

"Vio let me in."

He just shrugged, and turned back to the nighttime view. She walked up to him, placed a had on his back and said, "I came here to talk to you… I'm having dreams." This caught Greens attention. He turned to her; there were tears in her eyes. She placed her face in her hands, "I'm h-having dre-eams, th-that you a-are dy-ing, b-b-bleeding, o-or suffering! I c-can't t-t-take it!"

She continued to sob, Green took her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest, and he began to slowly rock back and forth, hoping this time, to comfort her.

They didn't realize it, but Vio stood in the doorway of Greens room, not the porch, but the main door to his room. He smiled, and then closed the door behind him, walking back to his room. Zelda pulled away then stammered, "Th-Thank you, I think I c-can go back to b-bed now." She started to leave, but Green grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me?"

She blushed, but then nodded.

He led her back into his room and closed the door to his porch. He let her climb in first, then fixed himself under the covers. She snuggled up to him and almost immediately, drifted off to sleep.

Shadow lifted up the broken tree branch, and tossed it into the pile that he had been making for the past hour. Light took two rocks and slammed them together, sparking them in the process. The branches took fire, and he set up the stand so Layla had somewhere to put her pot (they were setting everything up for dinner). Shadow went inside to check on how dinner was going. She was chopping up the veggies for the soup she was making for dinner that night. He must've startled her with his sudden appearance in the kitchen. "Hey Lay-"

"EEEK!"

She dropped her knife and gripped her hand. On her middle finger, a one inch cut let loose the blood that began to trickle fastly down her hand. "I'm so sorry!" he called out. Layla walked over to the cabinet closest to her. She pulled out a small roll of Band-Aids, washed her finger off, placed a small bit of the roll over her finger, and then turned to Shadow. "I'm really sorry for scaring you… well, the only funny part was when you jumped and screamed."

He chuckled to himself, then looked up to see Layla. She showed no humor in his little joke, put just pointed to the vegetables behind her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get the message. I'll cut the rest of them," he whined. Shadow walked over to the counter and began to slice at the food. Layla watched him from behind; she smiled at his mumbling and grumbling, then walked outside to see

Light.

He was containing the fire to the branches so it would not spread. "We're going good! I hope that-"

He was not able to finish, for a loudly explosion interrupted him. Before Layla could say anything (she was the only one not panicking), Shadow came sailing out of the house; he had his sword in one hand, and the knife in the other. Light jerked a branch from the pile and held it out as a threat. Layla just laughed.

The two Links looked at her with confusion.

"Remember what I told you yesterday about that heat y'all were feeling; about it being a dragon?"

They both nodded.

"That's one of them!"

And to speak for the devil, a large dragon came barreling out of the wood.

It had large scaly wings, it shown a bright green. You could say it was about as big as Castle Town. It had a huge yellow eye that was as tall as Layla. It leaned toward Layla and sniffed her. Light and Shadow stood in awe as the huge dragon licked Layla with its huge tongue.

"I'm friends with most of the dragons here in Lost Wood. They come to me when they want food, and I guess She's coming to me today!"

Shadow shock his head and repeated, "Umm, **she**?"

Layla cocked a brow at him, "Yeah, is there with being a girl dragon?"

Shadow just shock his head.

Layla told the dragon to wait for her, and then she walked back inside. Light held out his hand for the dragon to sniff. He got a friendly rub in the face, then Layla came back out with a large piece of meat. She tossed it at the dragon, who caught it with much skill, then turned and walked away.

Shadow began to ask Layla many questions about how she befriended the dragons, but the thing she did. She held out the finger she cut, then pointed back to house.

Shadow growled and stood his ground for a moment. The only thing she did, was wink. That wink sent a fearful chill down his spine, freezing the marrow in his bones.


	4. Chapter 4

Green woke up with a large yawn. He smelt food being cooked. He figured that Red had started breakfast. Green looked to his side to see Zelda still fast asleep snuggled into his side. He blushed at her sleeping figure.

He shifted his position slowly, hoping not to wake her up, but failed, for she slowly groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

Green felt his ears get hot as he gazed down at her half-awake face.

She smiled at him, then quietly said, "Moring…"

Green must have been off in la-la land or something, because without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

He realized what he did moments after, and stammered, "I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry Zelda! I-I-I wasn't-"

He was stopped by her small finger delicately placed on his lips to shush him.

Greens whole face was red now; his heartbeat was inhumanly fast now, afraid of blowing his feelings for her.

She gazed into his eyes, not with a tired look, but with a dreamy, loving, you could almost say lustful look. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him full on the lips.

Greens eyes dramatically rolled back and he returned her kiss fully. His arms intertwined around her waist, and one hand slid up to play with the tips of her long, golden hair.

The kiss was ended due to lack of air. Zelda of the two was the first to speak, "You don't know, how long I have waited to do that."

Green smiled and gave her an affectionate Eskimo kiss.

He was about to say something when a voice rang out through the suit, "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

It was Red, calling out to his brothers to get their attention. Green heard Blue yell, "Finally!"

He chuckled to himself and sat up. Zelda climbed out of the bed with him and watched Green throw on his undershirt. He walked toward the door and opened it just to see Vio walking by. "Morning lovebirds," he greeted, then walked out into the dinning room.

Zelda's jaw dropped, she looked out to see him disappearing around the corner.

"How did he do that?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"He has his ways sweetie, he has his ways," Green replied.

The two walked out into the dinning room to see the table beautifully set, the food on plates or in bowls, and Red placing out the last of the food. Red looked up from the stove and exclaimed, "Zelda! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Blue meet her with the same expression.

"Where…how…when…WHAT!?" That's when he noticed Greens hand intertwined with hers. He cocked a brow. Zelda noticed the finger that Red had gotten the splinter on. It was stained with blood, Band-Aid gone; it looked like something was ripped out. "I guess we forget that you need to actually get the splinter out!"

Zelda giggled, "sorry! I guess I wasn't thinking strait!"

Vio waved it off, "Naw, no need to apologize! It only took Blue to hold him down, and me a pair of tweezers."

Green laughed out loud at that. Everyone soon joined in; the rest of the morning was enjoyed.


End file.
